koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII: Fame and Strategy Expansion Pack
Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII: Fame and Strategy Expansion Pack (三國志13 威力加強版, Sangokushi XIII Iryoku Kakyouban) is the massive expansion of Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII, part of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. This entry expands greatly upon the customization options for players, increasing the role playing elements immensely. It also introduced new layers of strategy while fighting against enemy armies. Changes Some of the new additions include a prestige system, a main base for just the player character and those they've bonded, and new defensive fortifications and strategies to employ during battle. An overhaul to the Duel and Debate system was made alongside these new mechanics. Now officers' stats and personality more clearly define their actions during these standoffs, making them far more predictable. Prestige One of the largest additions to the game is the new prestige system. In this system, players can earn titles for different roles by the actions that they perform. Debates, duels, battles, negotiations, etc all contribute to unlocking new ranks. These titles are tiered, offering greater reward for longer use. The titles are split into six major categories. Four groups are only accessible while serving or leading a faction, while the other two can only be earned while operating as an independent force. Important and influential officers often have unique Prestige titles available to only themselves. These titles are often very similar to a standard title, with a few mild alterations. The six categories are: *Military Officer *Civil Officer *Advisor *Commander *Patriot *Merchant The first four are advanced by performing actions tied to those services within a faction the player either joined or rules. The last two are independent categories, devoid of trying to conquer China. Instead, the Patriot class strives to gain enough renown (4,000) that they are recognized across the land and the Merchant tries to earn enough money (500,000) to become the most powerful merchant to ever live. Fulfilling either condition under these prestige titles can also win a scenario. Each prestige title offers different bonuses to the player. New techniques, private forces whom only the player can command, more effective ways to force rival factions to the negotiation table are all gained from these new titles. A player can only access these new features while they possess the title to which the skill or ability belongs. Should a player change their title, they will lose the benefits of the older in place of the newer. These new options are generally accessed from the new icon added to whichever city the player's character is currently located. Players can only change their titles once every 90 in-game days from the pool of titles currently unlocked. Main Base Another new feature added to the game is the main base. This new option can be accessed from the city in which the player character is currently lives. The main base serves as a hub from which players can more easily interact with their families, companions, and private forces. Families now have greater options available to them, as when a player character visits a spouse in their main base house, there is a chance that the two will conceive a child. Once nine months pass, the child is born, with even odds between male and female children. The player gets to choose the first name of the child, either accepting the spouse’s suggestion or selecting their own. Once four in game years pass, the child becomes eligible for education, allowing the player to direct which stats or abilities they’ll possess once grown up. Frequent visits to the main base during this time leads to the chance to boost the child's stats slightly. Up to two children per spouse is available at one time. Growing one's companion count is now easier from the vanilla title. The greatest advantage can be found in the new letter system. Up to two officials, who are bonded to the players' character, can write other commanders to grow a bond between themselves at any one time. Once a new bond between these characters is formed, they can be recruited into the player's retinue. While any player can expanded their personal barracks, only certain types of prestige titles can actually recruit their own troops and lead them into battle. The maximum numbers of private forces a player can recruit is 50,000 troops. These soldiers can also have their proficiency raised to 3,000 in spear, horse, and bow skill, just like standard troops. The major difference being only the player character or their companions can add to these soldiers. Battle Villages and other satellite locations to major cities can now be reinforced, including some areas which had nothing on them originally. These reinforcements add structures to the location, which opposing armies must destroy if they wish to cross through. Each area has been assigned a number, from 1-5 that indicates what level of defense can be built upon its location. The different levels of defensive structures give different benefits. Among the new locations added for defensive structures, a new special unit resource was added to Tongbing, near Jianning. This new unit type is the Elephant Rider, who is an elite horse unit with reduced speed but massive damage output, especially against structures like gates and camps. Their speed decrease makes 5em as fast as standard spear and bow units. New options are now present during direct controlled battles, involving strategies. Before a battle is fought, the player and their allied officers choose from the strategies available to them to deploy during the combat. A small war council is held to decide which ploy(s) are best to use for the coming fight. These tactics draw from a new pool of tactic points that is generated from the officers present. These tactics are assigned to camps and other strategic locations, where a unit can move and trigger access to the strategy during the fight. Modes Both of the main game modes reviewed new content, alongside more options through the new robust editing system. Hero Mode The fame and strategy pack adds two more scenarios, designed to introduce how to play as an independent officer like the patriot prestige route and the new tactics available in battle. Main New scenarios were added to the campaign list. *195 A.D. Jan. Warlords A Land in Chaos *208 A.D. Aug. The Huarong Road *211 A.D. Jul. Battle of Tong Gate *227 A.D. Jan. Chu Shi Biao, A Declaration of War Edit The player can edit historical officers, specialties, and strategies. They can also create entirely new ones, even possessing many new portraits for players to choose from when designing their own character. Edit Events Players can edit existing or create entirely new events to trigger during the main campaign. These edited and new events can even possess dilemmas with consequences chosen by the player. These new events will trigger as they player has assigned them to arrive. Collection New officer profiles, events, and movies can be seen here. Settings Allows players to adjust sound. Music, contrast, controls, etc. to their personal preference. DLC Takes players out of the game and straight to the store page where the game's downloadable content is located. Characters The Fame and Strategy expansion adds 100 new characters, bringing the total up to 800 possible officers. Player created officers can also be added to the campaign, making the potential number of officers much higher, although ahistorical. Trophies External Links *Official American website *Official European website *Official Japanese website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games